


I Know The Doubts That Plague You

by CinamonPizza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Childhood Memories, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Genji/Sanzang Zenyatta AU, Sanzang Zenyatta, Slow Burn, Tang Sanzang Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: Tang Sanzang, a well respected monk and exorcist across the continent of Asia, finds himself in a peculiar situation after he captures The Oni of Hanamura, the demon that had been terrorizing the region of Hanamura for many years in an attempt to satisfy his hunger for human organs. With the Onis bloodline keeping Sanzang from properly disposing of the Oni, the two are forced to travel to Nepal, where the Oni can be properly taken taken care of...





	1. Prolouge

Tang Sanzang. A name known throughout the Asian region, and could easily be distinguished from everyone else by his long, green earrings and the 9 large orbs that seemingly floated around his neck. Know for the respectable monk he had become, along with his abilities to exorcise demons A wanderer with no home, yet treated like royalty throughout the region, Sanzang was well respected and ready to take on his biggest exorcism attempt in a long time. Everything else was a petty haunting compared to this.

Sanzang had heard the legends of the Oni of Hanamura. He was rather fierce for his demon type, hunting down anyone from the elderly to small children in the dead of night before eating their insides. Locals had told him many parts they believe he eats, though the few that always came up where the throat, liver, lungs, and small intestines. Despite the fierce nature of the demon, Sanzang felt no fear.

Sanzang headed towards the local inn, in a rather remote area of Hanamura, and where rumors had said the Oni had started hunting there recently. The hotel was small, but it would do for him. The hotel manager himself greeted Sanzang personally before escorting him to his room, located on the first floor. While constantly trying to offer Tang the best room they had, he simply declined, stating that what he wanted would do for him. When Sanzang had arrived at him room, he was pleased with the results.

A full sized bed with your basic hotel bedding, and next to that a window, locked but could be opened when desired. No television, closet, nothing. Across from the bed was a door, presumably a bathroom. Sanzang was satisfied, despite how simple the room was. He wasn’t planning on staying long anyways.

“Thank you for the room, sir,” Sanzang exclaimed. The manager bowed for him, as if though he was saying ‘your welcome’ but feeling too lowly to say it out loud. Despite not needing to, Sanzang bowed in return, before they parted ways.

It was noon, and chances where he wouldn’t find the Oni in daylight even if he tried. The woods near the village was the most likely place the Oni was staying, but it was simply too risky with how dense they were. He settled for meditation to pass the time. With that, he set himself into the lotus position, and began making his orbs make their repetitive, yet calming and mind-numbing chimes, before falling into a deep state of thought.

Nothing could disturb him from his meditation until it was nearly midnight. Nearly everyone in the hotel and the small town was asleep, except for the few maids working the graveyard shift. Slowly regaining and taking in his surroundings, he got up and stretched. Despite there being a curfew until further notice, Sanzang knew this would be his only opportunity to find and exorcise the demon.

With that, he unlocked and opened the window from his small room, the light breeze greeting him and the only light source being his orbs, which gave off a soft glow. He jumped out the window and landed without making a sound, and set out to find the Oni of Hanamura, who had terrorized these people for so long.


	2. Undefeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the most powerful Oni within the region is brought down.

Out of the dank hotel and out in the stars, Sanzang began roaming the streets, the dead quiet of them being slightly eerie. He knew that what he was doing was risky, and could cost him greatly, but he wished to bring the people of Hanamura peace again; along with that to bring peace to the souls taken by the Oni. The air was was cold and everything was quiet, but Sanzang enjoyed the peacefulness of the streets. It was rare streets were quiet in the dead of night.

While walking, his orbs burst to life, signaling to him that a demon was close. They became mush brighter, and two of them started emitting a yellow and purple light.

The Oni of Hanamura was approaching him, but the speed and direction he was coming from was unclear to him; the only sign of the Oni approaching him were his orbs, perfectly circling his neck in harmony and yet teeming with energy.

He continued walking calmly, anticipating anything to happen at any second. His mood remained mellow yet cautious. Calm yet anxious. A mix of contradicting feelings, he would describe it as. He let himself slip into thought while he continued his walk, turning into a small alleyway, unaware of what was following him…

  
~~~  


The Oni had not ate in nearly a week. The town in which he was preying on had, for the most part, managed to prevent him from getting his kills by setting up the curfews, though his last meal did consist of two teenagers who thought it'd be cool to try and find him. The only thing the Oni thought about while enjoying his meal was how foolish the two were, thinking they could take him on. He could even hear them boasting about how proud everyone would be of them when they had his head. The worst wound he’s received from an attacker was a bullet wound from a traveling American man dressed up as a cowboy for some reason. Needless to say, even a man with aim like that didn’t live due to his fast-paced movement.

Tonight, however, would be different for him. For the first time in nearly 10 years, he’d feast on someone of higher priority than himself.

Royalty. Everything about feasting on them was divine. Their blood was sweet like the fruit punch he drank as a kid, their intestines being chewy yet had the sweet taste of gum. Lungs, esophagous, stomach, all of it was like receiving a large bag of candy. Except its only a few things in that sweet bag of candy that you like, and everything else tastes like bell peppers and shit. Such a shame he could only stand those few things, but none of that was on mind with his walking meal so close to him.

Their flowing, almost luminescent, earrings and the crown they wore on their head nearly yelled to the Oni “I'm important and I wish to die to your hands”! He didn’t get a good look at the persons face, but he could tell simply from the apparel they where flaunting their status. He could already smell the sweet smell of death coming from them and taste all his good organs would give him. The person he was following had turned into an alleyway; a perfect spot for a swift death. He jumped down from the perch in which he had been following the person , and began swiftly, yet silently approaching his target, slowly unsheathing his sword in the process.

Excitement overtook him, and the decision he made would change his life forever.

Getting too gleeful over his first meal in a week, he had unsheathed his sword too fast. The blade made made a sound loud enough for his victim to hear it, but the Oni was oblivious to exactly who he was trying to pick a fight with, so he genuinely didn’t care up until that moment. Quicker than the Oni could comprehend, he was in a choke hold against a wall, and found himself staring in horror towards the man he, only mere seconds ago, was ready to fight and kill, thinking he could take on the man with ease.

Tang Sanzang. The man known for his abilities to exorcise and banish demons from the mortal world. The Oni knew there was something else about him that made him so special, but he couldn’t quite put his tongue on it. He was unsure if he could exorcise his abnormal demon blood, but he'd find out soon enough.

Sanzang pulled out his oh-so famous orbs of Harmony and Discord, and the Oni knew what was potentially coming to him. Sanzang ordered the orbs to fuse, making the two the one thing he was truly known for; The Orb of Exorcism.

Without saying anything to the Oni, not even something as cocky as “Any last words”, Sanzang ordered the orb to latch onto the Oni. The Orb quickly found itself on the Onis shoulder, connecting itself to him and causing the Oni extreme pain, worse than anything else he'd felt before.

Without warning, however, the orb quickly returned to its master before defusing and returning to the necklace from whence they came. The Oni was still firmly within the chokehold, and the pain he just experienced had made him numb and weak, and for a second unconscious. At least he knew he was safe for now.

After almost a minute, Sanzang slowly tightening his grip on the Onis neck while trying to comprehend what just happened, he finally spoke. “Half human, aren’t you, Oni? A rare case, if you ask me”. With that Sanzang released the Oni from his grip, and while the Oni was distracted gasping for breath and still recovering from the Orb of Exorcisms wrath, Sanzang found a rope in which he bound the Onis hands, and before that unbuckling the sheaths that held the Onis two swords, grabbing the smaller sword the Oni dropped and sheathing it.

The Oni, once getting a grasp of what was happening, became furious as to what just happened. “What the hell are you doing with my swords you bastard,” he spat. Without warning, Sanzang picked him as if though he was a small child, and even held him like one. The once undefeated champion had found himself bound and being held like a baby. “Where are you taking me, _Sanzang_.”

Sanzang simply replied with “Your coming with me to Nepal, Oni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, that "traveling American man dressed up as a cowboy for some reason" is who you think it is, and for that im sorry for any unintentional feels induced for all you people who love this man. Im not tagging the fic as major character death seeing as he isnt technically a major character in the fic, so yeh.
> 
> Until next chapter!


	3. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice without consent for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Just as a quick warning, there is some bad gore in this chapter, so any Italicized paragraphs are there for more squeamish readers who wish not to read those sections! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Sanzang and the Oni were in the hotel room in which Sanzang had only left a mere hour ago. It only took him 5 minutes to find the demon he was looking for, but after discovering the demon had human blood running through his veins, Sanzangs next best bet to exorcism was taking him to Nepal, where he knew his brother would be able to properly execute the Oni. The strategy wasn’t in the best of his interests to preform, but it needed to be done if the Oni continued with his gruesome ways.

The Oni, tied to a bedpost and on the ground, and constantly trying to find ways of escape. The mask the Oni bore prevented him from chewing an arm off and getting himself out from there, and his wrists where bound in such a way where he’d have to break them to untie the knot binding them to the bedpost. Sanzang had truly though of everything, however, and basically made such a simple knot and post nearly impossible to escape from.

Finally, after an hour of nothing but Sanzang watching the Oni make feeble attempts to escape the post, Sanzang spoke.

“So, Oni, clearly you must have a name besides ‘Oni’, so what is it? Clearly you had parents that called you something a bit more formal”.

The Oni scoffed, the thought almost making him go to full on laughter. “Nobody has used my real name since I left my family. Why the hell would I give someone who’s holding me hostage my real name”? Suddenly, the Oni curled his legs against him in pain from the extreme stabbing sensation in his stomach.

Sanzang sighed before he noticed the sudden pain the Oni was in. “Why has pain consumed you, Oni? Clearly after all the measurements I’ve taken, you shouldn’t have broken your wrists or chewed off your arm with the mask you don”.

“I’m hungry you dumb bastard! Theres a reason there hasn’t been any news of a murder for a week,” he spat. He knew it would do nothing to satiate his hunger, band all he could do was fuss about it.

“How about I make you a deal, Oni,” Sanzang replied, catching the Onis attention, “due to my status, I’ll easily be able to bring a maiden in here. I’ll allow you to have her as a-“ he hesitated before continuing, “-meal, but under two conditions. You give me your true name and you must make a wholehearted effort into changing your cannibalistic ways”.

The Oni was lost at the promise of food, and immediately agreed to the deal. With the deal settled, Sanzang began seeking one of the room service maidens, despite the fact the sun hadn’t presented itself to the village quite yet. The Oni remained bound to the bedpost, and for the first time that night had the intention of staying there with the promise of food.

Sanzang returned to the room with room service, saying to her that he needed to take care of some personal matters with her. Adrenaline was slowly starting to course through Sanzangs veins, but he knew it had to be done to gain the Onis trust.

“Follow me to the bed, darling”, je said, trying to hide all emotions but lust from his voice.

“I never thought you’d be such a man, Tang”, she replied “Never thought I’d vet to fuck someone as higj and mighty as you”.

The two were situated on the bed, the maid unaware of thet Onis bound right hands. The Oni was making as much of an attempt as he could to stay quiet, as to not alert the maid of his presence.

“Ready whenever you are, Tangy”, she moaned, her panties already off but maid outfit still on. She had her legs spread, the only thing hiding her vagina being the dress she was still wearing.

Sanzang grabbed the Onis small sword and unsheathed it, wearing a look as if though it was simply a kink of his. “Kinky, aren’t we, Tangy. Never knew such a noble and religious man was so dirty”.

Sanzang was shaking, but he knew what must be done. As quickly has he could, he got her against the wall the same way he got the Oni and drove his sword straight through the womans heart and twisting it, ensuring a quick death. The maiden instantly found herself in tears, the fact that someone so peaceful would do something like this.

The regret instantly coming over him, Sanzang set the sword down next to him and hugged the maid. He didn’t know her, but he was treating her like he had just watched a close friend get shot. He didnt care about about the blood soaking into his clothes or the swords blood slowly finding its way to the bedding. The maid barely had enough energy to scream or make a sound, just sit there and cry.

“Can you two stop with the tear fest and get on with it?! We don’t have all night”, the Oni exclaimed, becoming impatient. Sanzang reluctantly untied the Onis hands, before tossing the girl in front of him, the girls eyes widening in fear as she finally realized why Sanzang had done what he did,

The last spark of life left the maidens body, and with that she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming to her body. Sanzang ran to the bathroom, most likely to wash off or vomit. The Oni was too caught up in his meal to think of escape. Let the feast begin, the Oni thought to himself, before he dug into the maidens still warm corpse. Finally, his meal could begin.

_The Oni tore open the thin skin on her neck, revealing course one of his meal- her esophagus. He tore it out of her with ease, being sure that the tongue didn’t come with it. He managed to string the tough tube trough his mask before biting into it, enjoying how chewy and savory it was, tasting like chicken wings to him. A bit fatty, but still delicious._

_Once he was done with his appetizer, he moved onto his entree. Before doing so he removed his mask, revealing his face to no one but the body. He grabbed the sword Sanzang had left on the bed, the blood starting to crust up on it before cutting clothes and skin with one swift strike, revealing all her insides- or as the Oni liked to view it, a cornucopia of food._

_He first went for her small intestine, grabbing them in his hand before piratically stuffing as much as he could into his mouth. The long rope was like ramen, the taste of various meats (and the girls last meal) lingering in it all. He even slurped them like noodles, enjoying the flavor before moving on._

_The true main course was up next- the liver. It smelled, and even looked like a large steak to the Oni. The Oni picked up the organ with his hands before biting in, enjoying the slight sweetness it had to it. He cut off a small portion of the liver to save for later, before finally moving on to dessert._

_The Oni began breaking the ribs of the maiden to reveal the lungs, the final course of his meal. He set aside the broken bone for later before digging in. The lungs were always saved for last to to how sweet they were, almost like the aerated chocolates he'd enjoy as a child, before all of this happened…_

When the Oni was done with his meal, needless to say things were messy. The sleeves of his clothes were bloody from wiping them on his mouth, and even then it would be quite clear what he just did to anyone with some common sense. The maiden had crusted up blood all over her skin and clothes, with many parts of her body hollow due to the Onis meal. Every part of her body not touched by the Oni was, for the most part, intact, except for her heart which was nothing more than a bloody pulp. We all know who did that, however.

The Oni stored away the small chunk of liver he had cut for later, and began sucking on the rib bones he had broken, enjoying the sweet taste of marrow coursing into his mouth. He stored away two for later alongside his liver chunk.

The sun had started to break the sky with its light when Sanzang returned from the bathroom. He had finally composed himself, but was still shaken up. His shirt and upper body cloths were missing, most likely soaking to remove the blood or destroyed. His leggings had some blood on them, but it was so little he didn’t mind it. His body wasn’t all that spectacular, and was for the most part average, save for the large tattoo on his back which read “禅”.

The Oni was asleep, both from the meal and the rising sun prompting him to do so. Sanzang sighed before rebinding the Onis hands and picking up his now finished meal. He opened the window and tossed the body outside, knowing that he had to make it look like it was all the Onis doing.

With that he closed the window, sheathed the Onis swords, and fell in bed, allowing sleep to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow who knew I'd be able to make feels over a side characters death aslk;djh
> 
> For thoes who didnt read the gorey parts: The Oni eats the Esophagous, Small Intestines, Liver, and Lungs of the poor maiden. Rest in peace girl.


	4. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Onis true name is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, nothing gruesome this chapter! Just the two preparing for a long journey w/ some very minor fluff at the beginning!

The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon when the Oni awoke from his slumber. His hands had been rebound to the bedpost by Sanzang and he was once again trapped with no way of escape. He also had a blanket over his figure, most likely to prevent onlookers from recognizing him. 'Damn’, the Oni thought to himself. Maybe if he hadn’t fell asleep. It was simply a force of habit for him when the sun was rising to sleep, sadly.

Suddenly, the Oni remembered something. He had forgot to replace his mask before falling asleep, and the nasty thing he was forced to call his face was exposed. Chances are Sanzang was up and moving, but the Oni felt as if though it would be for the better if he just tried and replace the mask himself, despite his current situation.

With his foot, the Oni began fumbling around the floor, trying to find his mask. It was awkward, but even if he wanted too, it would be a hard process to try and shake the blanket off him, and even then risky if there was still a few pedestrians out and about. Better to be alive and imprisoned than dead for who you where. Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand, Sanzangs from the pale, almost white tone of it, lifted the blanket enough to where he could show the Oni the Mask and the four metal bits that went with it.

“Shall I help you, Oni?”, Sanzang asked, knowing the process would be difficult for the Oni without the use of his hands.

The Oni sighed before replying. “Yes, please do, M-“ he caught himself before saying the last part. Sanzang began lifting the blanket to reveal the Onis face. “Wait”, the Oni scolded, “you think you could do it without lifting the blanket”.

Sanzanged giggled before replying. “Okay, no need to be so rude”. The Oni gave a laugh in a return. A sarcastic laugh, but still something else out of the Oni besides his usual self. Sanzang took the main piece of the mask and began to fiddle around the blanket, trying to fit the main piece onto the Onis face.

“Right there, right there”, the Oni shouted in delight. He knew from this point he’d need to help his captor get the mask on, so he simply tried to remain calm while giving instructions.

“Alright, it’s kinda complicated how you get it to stay on my face, but I got you”, the Oni exclaimed. “The four metal bits you found go to my mask, and effectively keep it on. Get the two larger ones and take this damn blanket off me, just keep the mask on, okay”?

Sanzang complied, finally removing the stuffy blanket from the Oni, his hand still gently resting on the mask, keeping the mask hidden. “Real horns, Oni”?

The Oni sighed. “Yes, they are real dumbass. Now, just slip the large metal bits on them and keep pressing until you hear a click. Their ambidextrous, so don’t worry about right and wrong sides”.

Sanzang simply did as the Oni asked of him, placing all the metal pieces on the Onis hors until he was certain the mask was firmly in place. Once he was done, he released his hand from the mask, allowing the Oni to finally see again. Sanzang had his shirt and cloths back on from the night before, the only sign that it had been soaked in blood the night before being a faint red stain on the whites of his clothes.

Sanzang got out of his crouching position and into a lotus position before speaking. “Remember our deal from last night, Oni” he asked.

“Yes, I do. Give you my real name”, he paused before continuing. “I know your not going to like it. Nobody really remembers my family, and those that still do want to do anything they can just to rid their minds of it”.

“Oni”, Sanzang began,” I could genuinely care less about last names. Their nothing more than to just show others who your related too, or in my case, simply a name you prefer to be called. Don’t worry, Oni, I can’t do anything to you, your bloodtype is out of my range of expertise. Don’t be scared”.

The Oni, feeling a bit more confident, continued on. “Alright, whatever you say, Sanzang.” He took in a large breath before finally giving up his name.

“It’s Genji. Genji Shimada”.

Sanzang nodded in acknowledgement. “Genji Shimada. I never thought the Shimadas would be willing to train a half-blooded human, much less be willing to give one their family name. How’d you do it, Genji”?

Genji sighed. “Well, my father, a full blooded human, married my mother, a full blooded Oni. The only reason he did so was because full blooded Onis are masters of making themselves look human. My brother never fully inherited the Onis blood. I, on the other hand, manged to become a full fledged half-breed, and I have all the physical and some basic skills of a real Oni. Simple as that”.

Sanzang, after taking in Genjis statement, spoke. “If your only a half blooded Oni, then how exactly have you become more vicious than any other full blooded oni I’ve seen, Genji”?

“That I do not have a reason for”. Sanzang could tell Genji was lying, but simply passed it off. “Alright. Anyways, enough storytelling. We leave for Nepal tonight”. With that, Sanzang grabbed a sachel of his, most likely bought from one of the towns people, and began gathering things for the oncoming journey, gathering what he could from his room and the hotel staff.

By the time Sanzang was done, he had managed to grab spare clothes and shoes, cans and bags of non perishable food, salt, and two full bottles of water which he had the intent of refilling as the two went along. The only things that stayed out of the satchel were Genjis two swords and a five foot length of rope.

Genji already knew what Sanzang was going to do with the rope, and simply waited for the moment he'd be able to stand again for the first time in nearly a day.

Sanzang waited until night engulfed the village and the town was asleep, meditating while waiting, before making final preparations for the journey ahead. He checked and made sure he had all the essentials to keep both him and Genji going, left a tip and a note saying he was gone on the bed for whoever came in first, and then finally untied the Oni from the bedpost before rebinding his hands and attaching the length of rope to the bindings, as to provide a makeshift leash. He was surprised at the fact that Genji did not resist, despite the fact he had recently ate and had many opportunities to try and fight back.

Sanzang tied the rope to his wrist, as to ensure the Oni could not run off without him coming along, and with that he opened the window and the two had jumped out of it. The maidens body had been removed from the scene many hours ago, and many of the townsfolk simply wondered why the Oni would kill so close to Sanzang, and why he had never tried to intervene. If only they knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too special compared to previous chapters, but I genuinely couldn't think of anything better to do int heir final few hours in the hotel or anything tbh =w=


	5. Medetation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Oni learns the ways of meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god im inconsisted with chapter postings, but I hope this one was worth the wait!

Sanzang and Genji had been of the road for a few days, traveling in the cover of night before resting in the suns warmth. Sanzang had been the only one to eat anything, and despite many attempts, the Oni refused to eat anything, saying he’d rather rip out his own lungs and eat those first before eating one of the many cans of corn or beans Sanzang had brought.  
Sanzang had already become aware of how Genji acted the longer he went without flesh. He’d already seen it in hotel when he went a week without anything before becoming calm and submissive not even a full day after a meal. He had become rowdy and rebellious as the days went by, to the point where he had caught the Oni trying to chew off his bindings, the only thing preventing him from doing so being the mask he bore.  
Sunrise was approaching on their fifth day of travel, and the two had found a dense spot in the forests in which to settle for the day. Not much sunlight would be able to shine through the thickly packed leaves, but enough to satisfy the two.  
Sanzang had settled himself close to a tree, and unlike Genji, who had settled on a settled on a branch in the same tree, did not have the intent of sleeping. Sanzang had settled himself in a lotus position and ordered his orbs to begin their harmonious chime. As he began to lose himself to thought, he was quickly interrupted by a half asleep Oni. Sanzang looked up to find Genjis ominous mask staring right back at him.  
“What the hell are you doing with those things? Some people are trying to sleep, ya’know”. He was clearly agitated, and the fact he was hungry didn’t help.  
Sanzang chuckled. “Why I’m meditating, Genji. The chimes simply help me do so. Would you like to join me”?  
“Why the hell would I want would I want to do that”? The Oni yawned.  
“Well, it’s simply a calming practice to take on. It allows you to contemplate your thoughts, and think over the days events. It’s also a great way to pass time and fall asleep, if need be”. The Onis attention was caught by the sleeping part.  
“Fine, I’ll join you, but only if you unbind my hands. Their raw as hell”.  
“Wonderful, Genji! Join me on the ground, and I’ll teach you“. With that the Oni jumped down from his perch, landing with ease. He turned his back towards Sanzang, revealing the tight bindings that held his hands. Sanzang undid them with a remarkable amount of ease, despite the fact Genji found it near impossible to undo them even after many attempts. His hands were free, but sore to move from chafing.  
Genji settled himself next to Sanzang, sitting in the same position as Sanzang. He knew he was already going to ask for that position anyways. ‘Predictable’, Genji thought to himself.  
“Just like you read my mind, Genji! Now, shall we begin”? He was clearly happy that the Oni was joining him for meditation, despite all the risks that came with the Onis hands being unbound.  
“Can we just get on with it, dude”?  
“Of course, Genji”! With that he resumed his orbs chimes, in an attempt to set the mood, before beginning.  
“To meditate, simply close your eyes and let yourself go. Do not think of want or desires, simply fact, such as your day or a fond memory of yours, if you wish. Contemplate it, ask yourself why A led to B, or how you got in the situation, all the while take slow, deep breaths. It’s simple, really”.  
“Okay…” the Oni replied. The Oni followed suit with his instructions, and slowly fell into a mindless state of thought, thinking about the oldest memory he had…

  
A two-year old Genji came out of his room, hugging a Pachimari doll and rubbing his eyes. His father had been unusually loud, and while normally he would sleep through this, something more enticing had awoken him. It smelled like iron, and yet smelled almost sweet, like the inside of a bakery.  
As Genji approached the room his father was in, it became more apparent that someone had broken in, and that he was fighting the intruder. Genji quietly opened the shoji that led to the main room of his home, just in time to watch his father put the last stab in the intruders still warm corpse, blood gushing from the multitude of stab wounds lacing his body.  
“Was that really open this whole time”, he heard his father exclaim. Genji quickly hid in the shadows, as to try and make his father unaware of his presence. His father walked out of the room which he had slain the intruder, looking around and oblivious to his two year old which had snuck into the room. “Lets hope someone here is willing to help me clean up this mess”, he said, before leaving the area in search of what few were still awake.  
Genji looked at the body, oblivious to the mans state. The smell was stronger than ever here, almost overwelming him. He sat by one of the mans arms before reaching for one of the many wounds in his body, coating his small hands in blood. He smelled his hand and immediately realized that the res liquid on his hand was the source of such a divine smell.  
With that, he licked his hand, the sweet smell almost forcing him to. It was delicious, and the small Genji absolutely loved it, the sweetness having a perfect blend with a slightly fruity taste making the small child keep going with his sweet treat. He took a bit of flesh from the mans body near one of his wounds with a surprising amount of ease before cramming that into his mouth alongside the blood. It tasted like a strawberry shortcake, mainly strawberries. It wasn’t his favorite, but it was enough to keep him going.  
Genjis father- Sojiro- had found two bodyguards of his willing to help him with his mess. As Sojiro approached the room, he saw another shadow alongside the body through the rice paper of the shoji. Shojiro commanded his guards to ready with weapons with a quick hand command before pulling out his own blade, the purple dragon that resided within the sword stirring, ready to destroy at moments notice.  
He cautiously approached the room, the shadow unaware of his presence. Quick as the wind, he opened the shoji and pointed his sword towards his own son. His eyes widened as he dropped the sword. As quickly as he had entered, he had exited the room. He was shaken up from the sight he had just saw, and needed answers now.  
“D-Do young Onis have cannibalistic tastes? Why the hell is my son in there eating a fucking dead man”?  
One of the body guards, a bulky, bald man, spoke up almost immediately. “I’d be best to ask your wife that, sir”.  
“Of course I should have done that,” he spat, “Its what you get for marrying an Oni, amiright”? With that, Shojiro reentered the room, and approached his child. He squatted down next to Genji right as he had shoved another fistful of flesh into his mouth. Shojiro had to force himself to resist the urge to gag.  
“Come on, Genji, lets get you washed up, you’re a mess”. Genji looked over at his father, face and hands covered in blood, yet he appeared happy. Shojiro scooped up the small child in his arms before being followed by a scream of protest.  
“Genji, you cant eat… _that_. Its bad for you. Lets get you cleaned up, okay”? With that Shojiro carried Genji out of the room, telling his guards to clean up the mess the two had made before bathing and putting Genji back to bed, one of the guards from before bringing in his beloved Pachimari doll, which had the smallest blood stain on it . The next morning, Shojiro managed to convince Genji that the night before was a bad dream, though Genji would learn otherwise when he was much older.

  
Sanzang looked up from his medetation to find a sleeping Genji. He smiled and chuckled , happy that the Oni was both willing to meditate and fell asleep doing so.  
“Genji, you could have been so much more than what you are today”. Sanzang simy settled himself next to the Oni, before letting sleep take him over, the rope that once bound the Onis hands still free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genjis Past!!!!!  
> More of it to come for sure!
> 
> Edit: Sorry about the original bad ending to this chapter. I was mcfreakin tired and simply wanted them to k i s s. That will come soon, though! For now enjoy a newer, much simpler ending.


	6. Revilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Exorcists largest secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh sorry this one took a while to come out and that its so short, its a mixture of procrastination and real life that did it for me! Hopefully the shit in this chapter will make up for it!

Genji slowly opened his eyes in an attempt to escape sleep grasp. The first thing he saw was Sanzang, still asleep next to him. In alarm, he looked down at his hands, to see they were free to move as they please. ‘Good for me, bad for him,’ he immediately thought to himself. He looked over at Sanzang, then his neck. The small liver chunk he had was well beyond unsafe to eat at this point, and seeing it had been almost a week since his last meal…  
Genji repositioned himself in front of Sanazang before removing his mask, revealing a pure white face with bright red markings on his chin and eyes, and focused everything he could on Sanzangs neck. “Game over, Sanzang. I. Win”.  
With that, Genji knocked Sanzang to the ground and pinned him down by the shoulders with his legs. The force of the impact jolted Sanzang awake, but Genji had him firm on the ground and chances of escape were slim. Genji tore the skin protecting Sanzangs throat clean in half and biting down on the contents inside.  
Genji had suddenly jolted up from his prey, holding him mouth in pain and trying to hold back tears. “The fuck is wrong with your throat dude. I get the metallic taste, but the fact it’s rock hard? What the hell”?!  
Sanzang escaped Genjis legs before immediately grabbing the length of rope still tied to his and began rebinding Genjis hands to his front side, tears streaming down his face. “Genji, Genji. Did you really think you’d be able to eat me”.  
“You look human, so why the hell should I not be able to,” he spat, a mix of blood and spit following every word. He was bearing his teeth, each of his canines sharper than his swords, except his right one, which was missing and bleeding.  
“It appears you’ve lost a tooth, Oni. Your mask too, as a matter of fact”.  
“I could tell, dumbass”. His hands were rebound, his tears drying up but his wound still bleeding. Genji took a deep breath before speaking, attempting to keep his cool. “What the hell are you, Sanzang”?  
“Sanzang chuckled. “I’d figure you would’ve figured that out by now, Genji, after you bit me and all”. Sanzang gave off a warm smile.  
“If you insist, however, I’m Omnic. Everything about my body is synthetic, though who I am is not. Now, do you want your tooth back”? He smiled again.  
Genji stared at him in amazement. “So, does that mean…” He reached over to Sanzangs neck, the omnic allowing him to, before he pried it open with his thumbs, revealing the machinery within, the only organic thing within the symthetic skin being his own tooth, which had punctured one of the metal contraptions.  
“Let me get that for you, Genji”. Sanzang reached into the synthetic skin of his neck and felt around a bit before pulling it out, the tooth having a bit of oil at its sharp end and blood at the other. Sanzang looked at it and sighed.  
“Its going to be a while before we can find someone that knows how to put a tooth back in and is willing to work with your kind, let alone you”. Sanzang pocketed the tooth and proceeded to pick up the Onis mask, it and its four metal parts lying next to him. “To put this back on you or not. Id say your face could use a bit of sunning, seeing how pale you are”.  
Genji grunted. “Do what you want with my mask, not like I can stop you or anything”.  
“And so I will”. With that Sanzang pocketed the mask and all the pieces that went with it. “Now that you know what few don’t, any questions, Genji”?  
“Of course I do, what am I, stupid?! First of all, why did you bring food if we don’t eat that shit”?  
“It’s simple, really. I brought it for you, so at the very least you had some sort of fuel besides water keeping you going. Besides, why do think I never drank or ate anything in front of you”?  
“Please, don’t ask me questions, and second off, why did you bring food if you wanted me to eat? You know what I eat, and so do I”!  
“To be fair, Genji, I’m quite surprised you havent realized that flesh is more to you than your only food source. I’d describe it as a drug, as in your quite literally relying on it to keep you going, and once you do receive it, you become so much more mellow than you are now, even submissive, I’d say. Sadly, this addiction can’t be cured with nicotine patches or small doses of blood”.  
Yeah, like it is a drug. Look, I quite literally haven’t been able to eat anything else besides what I have since I became this way. Why the hell do you think I’d be addicted to my only food source”?! Genji was once again yelling, his spit containing no blood.  
“You see, that is how an addict acts, Genji. Getting irritable, even hostile in some cases, just to get what they want. You call it a food source, when in reality its nothing more that a cigarette or marajuana, simply calming you until you want more and more until it is beyond your control”.  
Genji grunted. “I do see your point in the drug aspect, but how the hell do you think I’m gonna syart eating normally if I’ve only eaten flesh for the past, what, 5 or so years”?  
“Its simply a matter of experimenting, Genji. If it looks like something your eat, try it, and keep doing so until you have a diet well beyond a cannibalistic one. Anyways, enough chit chat, we must continue on our journey, we still have a long way to go”.  
Sanzang got up, the Oni following suit, before the two finally began walking for the night. By the time it was sunrise and the Oni was asleep, Sanzang cauterized the skin on his neck shit, heating the blade of the Onis small sword on a fire before melting the cut in his skin closed, the only sight that someone ripped open his neck being small spots of discolorment and burn marks.


	7. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Oni enters civilization.

Sanzang and the Oni had been traveling by foot for two weeks now. The two had grown closer during this time period, though Genji was still irritable, missing a tooth, and mask less. Sanzang had finally managed to get Genji to eat a can of corn the week before, and despite belief, he managed to hold his food. Nothing too exciting beyond that, however. Simply small talk and meditation.  
Sanzang had tied the length of rope that bound the Oni to himself to a tree, as the two had finally managed to find a reasonably sized town that most certainly hold a reputable prosthodontic that was willing to work with demons and in the night hours. While Sanzang did so, Genji meditated, secretly enjoying the ritual but not wishing to do it with Sanzang due to the fact that his orbs actually never helped him concentrate. Simply the sounds of nature would do the trick, as Genji thought upon his 10th birthday…

\---

Genji sat next to his father, three neatly wrapped presents right in front of him. It was tradition in their household to chose from one of three presents for birthdays as a present, the other two being saved for Christmas. Genji already knew what he wanted, even if it wasn’t one of the three wrapped presents layed before him…  
“Why don’t you go ahead and pick one, Genji”, his father (Shojiro) began. “Would be a shame if you had to wait to open all three”. Shojiro looked at his son, who was staring at all three of the gifts, before he was finally given a response.  
“I don’t want any of those, Dad”.  
“Cmon, kid, its your birthday, besides, you don’t even know whats in them. Go ahead, no need to reject them”.  
“I don’t want thoes. I want to know what Mom was like, before I-“ he choked up and clutched his kimono, almost as it an attempt to hold back tears.  
“Genji, I’ve explained this to you many times, and many times more if I have to, I will. You did not kill your mother. Nature took her while she was having you. We tried to prevent it, but the blood loss was too immense and giving an Oni a blood transfusion is a daunting task. You should know this by now, Genji”. It was no problem to Shojiro if he referred to his wife as an oni; his boys had known about who she truly was for a long time.  
“I know that, its just-” he paused for a second in an attempt to assemble the right wording. “I want to know how she was as a person, not just all the stereotypes Onis and Women have on them. As far as I know, she could have been your average housewife who terrorized you into marrying and raising her spawn”.  
Shojiro chuckled and beckoned Genji closer to him. “My young Sparrow, she was none of those things. She was the best woman anyone could ask for, even for her kind. She was graceful and kind, yet fierce with the sword. Hell, I learned a few things from her once we were wed. Even if she had the milkiest face with bright red horns, and even if people stared at her in public, at least they knew not to try and lynch her, or else they had all hell coming for them”.  
Genji was leaning on his fathers side, smiling amd wide-eyed with amazement. “It’s nice to know mom was safe with you, Dad. I wonder, though. Will brother and I be like her when we get older. Like, will we look like Onis, like her”?  
Shojiro gave a warm smile. “You’re a hybrid, Sparrow. You should have figured this out by now. The chances of you or your brother taking on the appearance of an Oni are slim, though I can guarantee you that you and your brother have taken on a few of her kinds habits. Your quick on your feet and your brother is skilled with the blade. Along with those, with age will come newfound skill, maybe even newfound powers”.  
Genji was absolutely amazed with all this information, both about his mother and his race. “What kind of skills and powers, Dad? I wanna know them”! Genji looked up at his father, smiling and wide eyed, knowing he’d be able to get at least a little bit out of him with that move.  
Shojiro looked down at him in response. “You’ve already shown a gift rare within the Onis, my Sparrow. I believe it’s too much for you right now, however. The day of your 25th birthday, when you enjoy your first cup of sake with our family, I’ll tell you all about it, okay”?  
“Okay, Dad”! Genji kept thinking what this special gift could be! Lightning speed? Deathly Sword Precision? Who knew!  
“Now, you’ve gotten what you wanted, now go, my Sparrow. Enjoy the rest of your day”. Shojiro got a hug out of Genji before he ran off to enjoy what remained of the day with his brother.  
The following Christmas, when Genji was allowed to open his 3 unopened gifts from his birthday, he received a kuzuriken, a bottle of green hair dye, and a mask slightly too large for his face. All but the hair dye he still uses to this day…

\---

“Never thought I’d catch you meditating again, Genji”. He was startled from his though, as he looked up to find Sanzang standing above him.  
“Phht, forget the fact I was meditating, I just needed something to pass the time. Anyways, did you find someone willing to work with me or nah”?  
“Actually, yes, I did. The mans name is Mr. Akuma, and he’s fairly close to us. We’ll have to go into town ourselves if the surgery is to be performed without the risk of infection, but hopefully we’ll be able to do it”.  
“Yeah, before I get mauled and beaten to death. Whats next, we both are madly in love with each other”?  
“Genji, you didn’t let me finish. Alongside the gracious amount of money I’m about to spend to repair a tooth of yours, I managed to get you these,” with that Sanzang pulled out a white T-Shirt and a pair of jeans from his satchel, alongside a belt, just in case, “you said you were never seen with your mask off, so chances are if we also take that off you stick you in something else, you’ll look like one of the Onis that lives there”.  
Genji stared at the clothes held before him before looking up at Sanzang. “I guess it could work, so long as I don’t speak or anything. Nobodys seen my face, but Im sure as hell willing to bet theres some security footage out there where I speak”. Genji looked at the clothes again before speaking again, with slight concern. “Now, heh, before I change you should probably untie me and allow me privacy”.  
Sanzang nodded in compliance before he set the clothes in Genjis lap and unbound his hands. “Now, can I trust your not going to run off and kill someone”.  
Genji chuckled. “Even if I do want to, how the hell am I supposed to get into the goods without a tooth to aid me”?  
“You did tear open my neck with your bare hands, Genji. I’m sure you could do it to someone else a little less metal-y”.  
“Dude, its been pretty clear since day one that you have some fragile skin. Just looking at it gives it away. Ripping open a neck is better if the persons old or has some sort of skin disease”.  
Sanzang nodded in disapproval. “Go change your clothes, Genji. Once your done, get your Armour as compact as you can so I can fit it in my bag”.  
With that, the Oni went little ways into the forest as to change himself. It would be the first time in many years he'd wear something else apart from his Armour and the tank top below it. Everything but said tank top and the loincloths that served as boxers came off, and the t-shirt and jeans came on. Surprisingly, the jeans were a perfect fit despite Sanzang having no idea what his pants size were.  
Genji came out of the trees in his now outfit, his armour in his arms, messily folded but compact enough for Sanznag to carry in his satchel. Sanznag had no sense of smell, so he was oblivious to the armours stentch, but still had the intent of getting the cloth parts of it washed at one point during Genjis surgery. The two set off towards the town and immediately went to Dr. Akumas office.  
When the two were at the door of his office, Sanzang whispered “Just follow my lead, okay Genji”, in which case he nodded in agreement. The two entered the prostodontics office, where they were greeted by the doctor.  
“Good evening, Dr. Akuma”, Sanzang began, “this is the Oni I came to see you about earlier, the one with the missing tooth, remember”?  
Dr. Akuma smiled in aggreance. “Ahh yes, him. The one you told me was mute, right”?  
“Yes, him. Anyways, I have his tooth, and while I do understand if you need to make a wooden one, but its my belief that he would greatly appreciate it if the real one could be re-inserted one way or another”.  
“Yes, I can do that, but of course everything costs money. Lets go ahead and do all that, okay”?  
With that the two began discussing all that fun stuff about insurance and money, while Genji was sitting on one of the couched within the office, looking at a magazine about his kind, finding an article about himself and what he had done and how it was affecting the Onis in Japan.  
When the two were done discussing and giving money, Dr. Akuma summoned Genji to his workroom, where the surgery would inevitably be preformed. It was explained to Genji that he would be awake during it, but under the affects of laughing gas and a strong numbing agent, and that while he is allowed to eat food, chances are he would only be able to eat softer food due to the pain. Genji knodded in agreement to the doctor, trying to play off his mute Oni role, before laughing gas kept him in a mixed state of 'Where are my hands' and 'The doctor looks tasty'.  
While the Oni was being operated on, Sanzang managed the opportunity to get the hole in his neck repaired and to wash the Onis clothing in a 24-Hour Laundromat. Nothing too fun for him, except for the occasional hellos and greetings from those that recognized him or were simply feeling kind that day.  
When Sanzang returned to Dr. Akumas office, Genji and the dentist were waiting for him. “I hope he caused you no trouble while I was away, Dr. Akuma. I just needed to run a few errands while I had the opportunity was all”.  
“Except for the part where he nearly bit off my finger, he was excellent, I assure you. He might not be able to eat anything too hard for the next couple of days, but he’s fine other wise”. He smiled, and ushered the Oni towards Sanzang. “I recommend you stick with him a few more days before you two part ways”.  
“I was already planning on so, Doctor”. Genji was by his side, waiting to leave the office. “Thank you once again, Dr. Akuma. The two of us will be on our way, now”. With that Sanzang and Genji where out of his office.  
Dr. Akuma chuckled, before sitting at his desk and calling someone on his phone. “Boys, I believe I have another mission for you, and trust me, its gonna bring in loads for you two. I think I found him- The Oni of Hanamura…”


	8. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Oni fights for revenge.

Genji and Sanzang were out of the town and back into the nearby forest, though it was decided that they should rest, especially seeing as Genji was in much pain after his recent mouth surgery. Genji was back in his armour, and the two of them where sitting by a small fire Sanzang had lit, the smoke trickling into the air, the nearly windless night keeping the smoke going in a straight path.  
“Are you feeling any better, Genji”? Sanzang was eager to continue their journey, as locals told him they were only a few hundred miles away from a port., but at the same time wanted to keep the Onis usual, grouchy mood at bay.  
“Still a lot of pain, dude. It hasn’t even been a full 5 hours since I came out of all the drugs he put me on. Though, a lot better than earlier”.  
“I understand, Genji. We’ll spend the day here aswell, then. After that, however, we’ll continue on”.  
“Alrighty, then”.  
A crunch of leaves, the sound of someone running. Genjis noticed this almost immediately, and kept listening, Sanzang assuming the noises were a deer. The footsteps were approaching fast, and it became apperant that there where two people approaching.  
Genji jolted up on his feet before he spoke, worry in his tone. “Dude, we have to go. NOW”.  
“And why is that, Genji”?  
“Dude, don’t you hear those footsteps?! That- That damn fire you have going is giving away our position, dumbass. The authorities or something are coming, and their gonna find me”! Genji was pacing around, worry in his eyes.  
“Relax, Genji. I’ll go talk to them and try and deeter them away, okay Genji”? With that Sanzang got up from where he was, and began approaching the footsteps, leaving behind Genjis set of swords but keeping his mask on him.  
It wasn’t two long before Sanzang bumped into two men, the two almost looking like YingYang side by side. One of them was clearly demon from their sickly pale skin, while the other had almost midnight black skin. The demon wore black while the man wore white, and the two of them had their shoulder length, thick hair dyed their respective clothes color as well. ‘Intresting’, Sanzang thought to himself.  
“Greetings, men. If you’re here about the smoke, it’s simply from a fire I lit. Its well contained and the chances of it going out of my control are low. You can return home for the night, if you wish”. Sanzang was about to turn away to head back to the Oni, but then one of them spoke up  
“Actually, were hunting a demon- an Oni, to be more exact”. This came from the white-clothed man, and he kept a straight face on the whole time.  
“Men, we both know that demon-hunting can be a very dangerous task, especially late at night. Please, go home. Whoever you wish to take care of, Ill be able to do it”.  
“No, listen, this one your going to need help with”. It was the demon speaking this time, “It’s the Oni of Hanamura we’re looking for. Even if you don’t think we have experience, we do have experience, and this ones gonna end badly if you don’t let us help”.  
“The Oni of Hanamure, you say? I’d think after all these years he was called the Oni of Hanamura for, well, only hunting in the Hanamira region, not the Dokkingu region”.  
“The bastards switching it up apparently. Now, you gonna help us or nah”?  
“Men, I’d love to help you, but I believe it’d be better of you let me do it instead of risking your lives”.  
“I said”, gun clicked before Sanzang quickly found one at the bridge of his nose, “will you help us or nah”?  
“Now don’t forget, demon, about my greatest weapon, heck, the one I’m mostly known for”. With that, for the first time since he captured the Oni they were looking for, he summoned the Orb of Exorcism, its light blue light softly emitting from Sanzangs hands. “Don’t be afraid to think I’ll use this on you if you even think about shooting”.  
“Phht, you think I’m dumb or something? Im a hybrid, that aint doin shit to me”. The demon pushed the gun up harder to Sanzangs head.  
“Welp, heres something I learned from a friend. His name’s-“ suddenly, Sanzang commanded his orb to rest on the demons shoulder, causing the demon extreme pain and will probably keep him out of the inevitable fight for a few minutes.  
Sanzang ran, knowing that his orb was going to lead the two extremists to his position. He ran toward the fire, where he found Genji pacing, seemingly oblivious to his swords that lay on the ground.  
“Genji, we gotta ru-“. A gunshot, before silence. Genji stared wide eyed in horror as the right side of Sanzangs synthetic head skin was shot off. The bullet barely grazed the sized of his face, but was enough to cause him to drop to the ground.  
The graze was enough far more than enough to cause his vocal, movement, and vision processors to simultaneously overheat. “Genji, I’m not d-“ he was unable to tell Genji he wasn’t dying in time, as he felt everything but hearing and language processors go into their emergency shutdown routine. Nothing came from his body except for the soft, soft hum of what was still running within him.  
Genji knelt by his body, not aware of what was happening. Somehow, grief overtook him, looking at the body of the man that, while he was prisoner to, still treated him better than his father did in his final years. Genji knew what was coming, but he was ready.  
“Anata ni kore o shita hito ni, karera wa shiharaudeshou”, was all he could muster. His native tounge, something he hadn’t been able to use in a long time.  
His mask returned to his face once again, and his swords returned to his back. For the first time in nearly a month, he was truly whole again appearance wise. He picked up Sanzang and moved his body aside before tearing the white t-shirt he had bought him into one strip of cloth and quickly wrapped it around the side of his head, as to ensure whoever was coming would not know about his secret.  
Genji stood in front of the fire, facing towards where the footsteps were coming from. The same two men Sanzang had met earlier were soon standing in front of the Oni, the human holding a pistol and the demon holding a dagger.  
“Look who it is, Hantā”. The human was speaking to the demon, before turning towards the Oni. “The Oni of Hanamura. What a pleasure meeting you outside Hanamura, is it”.  
“Is a man allowed to travel, or should I stay in my homeland for the rest of my life”.  
“I can tell you one things for sure, your sure as hell are gonna regret coming out of Hanamura”. With that Hantā charged at the Oni, their dagger ready for blood. Genji easily dodge the attack, revealing to Hantā a bandaged yet motionless, lifeless Sanzang, perched up on a tree, almost as if though he was sleeping.  
“Dammit, Tony, I told you a warning shot, not murder. Piece of shit”!  
“And how the hell was I not supposed to hit in the head, exactly”?  
“Maybe shoot at his fe-“. Suddenly, all Hantā felt was pain, in her neck and throat. The warmth of blood soon greeted her, followed by a hand that wasn’t Tonys. She looked behind her to find the Onis ominous mask staring right back at her.  
“Watashi ga aishita yuiitsu no otoko wa anata no yūjin ni nakunarimashita. Hontōni zan'nen'nakotoni, watashi wa ima sore o rikai shite imasendeshita. Tabun watashi wa anata o oshimanakattadeshou”. Hantā understood every word, and with what was left of her strength, she gave out a cry in an attempt to tell Tony to run. Nothing more than blood-laced gurgles came out of her, however. Tears ran down her face, as she knew the fate Tony was about to meet aswell.  
Genji let go of Hantā, her body dropping to the ground not far from Sanzangs. He faced towards Tony, his pistol readied and pointing at him. Genjis sword remained out of its sheath, as he watched his opponents arms shaking, and signs of tears preparing to make their down down his face.  
“Naze kare o utta nodesu ka”?  
“Dude, you killed my sister, aka the ONLY one that helped me get around with your language. At the very least speak English you dumb fuck”. Anger overtook him, as he was grasping his pistol hard and tears were pouring from him.  
“Very well”.  
“What”? Confusion quickly entered his look.  
Genji sheathed his smaller sword, trying his best not to make his plan obvious. “I do have one thing to say to you, Tony”.  
He schoffed. “And what is you have to say before I end you”?  
With that, Henji quickly grabbed his blade- his Dragonblade. “Ryūjin no ken wo kurae”, and with that a dragon emerged from the blade, its luminescent scales reflecting off the raging fire that had been lit the whole time. Genji, as if though he were the wind himself, dashed towards his opponent.  
Tony shot one of his five remaining rounds at his oncoming doom, managing to land a bullet within the beasts shoulder. It didn’t deter his movement, and Tony received his own wound, a deep gash on his right side.  
Tony dropped his gun from the shock, and grasped his side with both hands in an attempt to slow the bleeding. He knew how this was going to end, so at the very least he had to try and run.  
Leaving behind his gun, Tony began sprinting towards his town- his safe haven. Genji saw what he was trying to do, and immediately took action. Genji ran at his opponent head on, already having his plan ready to execute.  
Tony felt more pain. A harsh cut in his ankle, practically crippling his foot. A gash for each shoulder, weakening the grasp he had on his worst wound. Finally, some of the weight of his right arm seemed to vanish. Tony looked down to find half his arm was missing, and only a stump remained. He immediately grabbed the stump with his already blood-covered hand. He already knew his fate, but still enjoyed the thought of surviving.  
A minute after losing his arm, he finally fell to the ground. It was cool on his stomach, and the leaves felt nice, like he could just fall asleep in them and never wake up. He smiled briefly, unable to hold it for long.  
“At least I die doing what I do best”.  
Genji approached the man he’d soon claim victory over. Footsteps were approaching their location, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight much longer with his bullet wound and tooth in the way. Genji kicked Tony onto his back, enjoying the satisfying crunch of two of his ribs breaking.  
Genji stood over the nearly dead man, getting one last good look at his pitiful face. He placed this foot on Tonys chest, knocking the wind out of him, before lining up the blade to his neck, with the intent of decapitation to be the end result. The footsteps where extremely close to his location, but chances where he’d be able to quickly slit their throat.  
“One. Ni. San!” With each number, he raised the his blade higher until he felt it was the perfect striking distance  
With that, Genji swung his sword down with great force, but if he had went straight for the kill instead of counting down, Tony would be less fortunate.  
Right as the blade was less that an inch away from another kill, a pair of hands, seemingly from nowhere, blocked the blade from further movement with seemingly bare hands, and began moving the blade away from Tonys neck. Genji did not bother to do so much as look at the perpetrator, and yet it felt like they had almost inhuman strenght.  
Genji kept his eye on his blade, putting nearly all the strength he had into counteracting his foes strength. Genji was slowly starting to overpower his foe, the blade once again heading toward the victims throat. Even if his original plan didn’t work out, at the very least slitting his throat would get the job done.  
When the blade was closer that ever to Tonys throat, three other sets of arms joined in on the fight, each one glowing a vivid yellow and taking on the appearance an omnics own arms. Quickly Genji was once again overpowered, and the blade was finally torn from his hands. Genji looked up at the transendent being that had managed to beat him in a game of strength.  
His eyes widened the same way as when he first met him. Tang Sanzang. The side of his face was still bandaged with the t-shirt strip, though he was acting like he never died in the first place  
“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, Oni.” Sanzang was not touching the ground at all, and hovered in place, and alongside his normal two arms, three other pairs joined them on his back. “You can keep the smaller sword, but I’ll be holding onto your blade, if you don’t mind.”  
Genji, in defeat, submissively gave his Dragonblades sheathe to him. “He’s already dead meat, dude. Highly doubt your little Harmony ball will help him.”  
“The why not take a second look at him, Genji”. His bottom-most pair of arms offered a hand to Tony, who was still on the ground.  
Genji looked down at his victim to find every single wound he’d inflicted, save for the missing arm, was gone. The only signs of said wounds were his blood-stained clothing and the numerous tears where they once where. Genji looked down at his own shoulder to find his bullet wound was also gone. Tony was on his feet and prepared to run, but Sanzangs left arms prevented him from doing so.  
“Tony, I’ll find some way to pay for your prosthetic, and for both of you, Ill answer your questions when we return to our little campsite.”


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questions are answered and more is revealed.

Sanzang, Genji, and Tony were all in the same area only two of them were in about an hour ago. Genji had been rebound, and Sanzang, with only two arms, found himself sewing up Tonys clothes, but not being able to get the dark red blood out of clothes nearly as white as Genjis skin. Hantās body had been moved away from the clearing due to the smell, but other that that the three had been quiet for the short time they were there.  
Tony found himself staring at awe at what he was seeing. Tang Sanzang, the most powerful exorcist within the Asian Continent, and the Oni of Hanamure, the most infamous demon within Japan, where sitting next to each other, neither dead, and acting as if though they had known each other for years, yet perfectly acting like they had never spoken to each other and never will.  
Tony, after trying to hold back for so long, finally spoke. “Sanzang, I respect your privacy and all, but I have questions, dude.”  
He didn’t even look up from his small project when he replied. “I know you have some, so ask away. You too, Oni. Nothing held back.”  
Before Tony even got a chance to speak, Genji was first to ask, nearly yelling in anger at Sanzang. “Eight arms, dude?! What the hell, how come I’ve not seen them before, and why the fuck do they even exist in the first place?!”  
“Oni, I had no reason to bring them out during our travels. Their spiritually draining and the only reason I brought them out tonight was because this man,” he nudged towards Tony, who was listening to every word he said, “nearly died to your hands, and I had to simultaneously prevent his death and beat you in a game of strength, and they where the only way I could do so. As for how I got them, they come from many years with the Shambali in Nepal.” Sanzang looked up at Tony with his one eye, before ushering him to ask what he wanted.  
“Sanzang, how are you not bleeding theough that bandage, let alone dead? Surely with how close to home that bullet hit, you should’ve bled out by now, if you even bled at all.”  
Sanzang chuckled, and looked up at Tony. “That question as to why I don’t bleed few have the answer to. Maybe when we meet again someday you’ll find out.”  
“Are you going to leave me wondering? For all I know it could be some form of forbidden magic the world doesn’t know about!”  
Sanzang put on a stern face and tone. “Sir, you tried to hold me hostage because you wanted to kill someone you knew you weren’t able to take on, and even then you nearly shot me dead.” Sanzang looked back down at Tonys shirt and continued sewing. “Any more questions, boys?”  
Tony spoke once again. “Yeah, how’d’ya find us so easily?”  
“It was simple, really. When I woke from my unconsciousness, your friend managed to point out the Onis intentions with you aswell, and thankfully both the bullet wound you gave the Oni and that nasty gash you had was enough to lead me to your location with the blood trail. Otherwise, I have no idea how I’d find you two.”  
Genji let out a small “damn it,” as if he knew he shouldn’t have hurt him so soon for that reason alone.  
“Keep in mind, you two, both of you contributed to the trail, both giving and receiving wounds,” Sanzang soon remarked, overhearing Genjis little remark. With that, Sanzang put the last stitch in Tonys shirt, tied the know, and the tore off what was left of the string with Genjis small sword. Save for the miscolored string and numerous blood stains, the shirt was as good as new. It was soon handed on to Tony, who reluctantly put it on.  
“Tony, there is absolutely no way I can restore your sisters life or your original arm. As of right now, the most I can do is give you the money to help you get a prosthetic.”  
Immediately, Tony replied. “Please, spend your yen somewhere else, not on someone who cant do their job right.”  
“Tony, listen. If I, the person most claim to be the best exorcist in the Asian Continent, find myself unable to rid this world of the Oni of Hanamura, what are the chances of two well-trained demon hunters who use bloodshed and brute strength to kill the Oni? The act was done for the money, chances are, and only a person foolish enough would send their two best into certain death. Please, take the money, and for the love of the Iris, don’t do anything this foolish again.”  
With that, 10,000¥ was handed to Tony, who did nothing more that stash it away in his pockets. “Alrighty, I guess I should go now, though I do have one more question before I get out of y’alls way.”  
“And that is?”  
“How the hell do I carry Hantās body without two elbows?”  
Sanzang thought for a few seconds, before feeling his makeshift bandages, and then replied. “We could probably use my bandages as a sling for her, and if not, I’ll escort you two back home and explain the story to whoever sent you here. We have a deal?”  
“Deal.”  
With that, Sanzang removed his crown to reveal a hairless head, and quickly yet carefully removed removed his bandages, revealing to everyone an omnics face, with closed, slanted eyes, a golden ‘jaw’ and chin, and five blue dots, each glowing blue, with it being obvious there were more potentially arranged like a square.  
Tony stared in awe at the machine he had looked up to since his career began, and this entire time he appeared perfectly human. So much became clearer to him at that point; how he never bled, why he was so fearless, maybe even careless, around one of Japans most feared demons, and why he had 6 additional arms.  
“I got the same look from the Oni when he bit into my neck, thinking he’d get flesh. The entire reason we came into town was because we found someone generous enough to work with him to get his tooth repaired. I’m amazed as to how long he was able to fight even with a bullet in the shoulder and a healing tooth.” The entire time, Sanzangs ‘mouth’ went unmoving, as to prove the point he was machine, not man.  
“How about you leave my life out of this,” the Oni quickly retorted through gritted teeth.  
He was ignored, however, as Sanzang and Tony went to work fashioning a sling for Hantās body. Nothing they did was able to hold her up for too long, however, and eventually the Onis hands were tied to a sturdy tree, before Sanzang retied his bandages, now bloody, and set off alongside Tony, Hantā in arms, to the town he and the Oni were in only three hours ago. While they did that, Genji took the time to meditate, on the memory where his cannibalistic ways began…

  
Genjis 25th birthday. By then, he had long forgotten the promise that was made to him 15 years ago, but it didn’t matter to him, he’d be having his first real drink with his father, Shojiro. While Genji had long branched away from the traditional ways of the Shimada family, this was one of the few traditions he wouldn’t pass up. Who doesn’t want to enjoy their first taste of Sake with the person who had single-handedly been raising you for your entire life?  
Shojiro brought out and poured the sake, his long, greying hair over his shoulders as he did so. The small bottle that held the sake was set down, and the two sakazuki that contained it where ready. One was carefully slid over to Genji, and the other stayed by Shojiros side. With that, the two raised their bowls, before Shojiro gave the approval to begin drinking.  
Genji took his first sip of the liquid, enjoying the warmness and flavor. He’d had better drinks from around Hanamura, but this was definitely up there.  
The two had some small talk while enjoying their beverage, and by the time the two were done, Shojiro was ready for what was planned next for the night.  
“Did you enjoy your drink, Genji?”  
Genji laughed. “Of course I did! Who wouldn’t want to enjoy their first cup of sake with their old man, anyways?”  
Shojiro smiled. “I’m glad to hear that from you, Genji. It’s not like you to participate in family tradition, but I’m glad you enjoyed this one, though I do have one more thing planned for tonight. Do you remember the promise I made you on your 10th birthday?”  
Genji thought for a little bit before replying. “Not too well, no. Something about moms bloodline, was it?”  
“I told you that, on this day, what makes you different from the rest of the Shimada family would be revealed to you. I would’ve told you all about it on your 15th, maybe 20th birthday, but it’s a bit… unsettling, I would describe it.”  
“Don’t worry about it, old man. I can handle it, surely.”  
“Very well.” With that, Shojiro left the room, and when he returned, he brought a piece of sashimi with him, it gently being carried with his bare hands. The fish was freshly cut from the layer of red that covered both it and the rice. It was slightly misshapen, with little bumps and ridges. Genji did not care for its impurities, it smelled divine, a bit odd to him seeing as sashimi never really had a smell, but still.  
The chunk of rice and meat was set in front of him, his father giving the signal to eat. Genji hastily picked it up and ate it in one bite, both for the aroma and out of common decency. The fish was a bit chewy, but other than that it was perfect in every aspect. Nothing compared to it.  
“What fish is this, dude! It’s the best!”  
“Human Esophagus, Genji.” He remained calm, and seemed unaffected by his statement.  
“Dad, stop joking with me. What kind of fish we talkin’, huh?”  
“I guess I’ll bring out the ‘fish’, if you don’t believe me.”  
Before Genji could reply, he was gone. While waiting for him to return, Genji began wondering what the mystery fish was, and, to a certain extent, began craving it.  
Shojiro re-entered the room. Within his arms lay a still warm, but lifeless body, their neck completely devoid of skin, and their esophagus having a perfect sashimi-shaped hole cut within it.  
Genji was shocked at the sight, and realized his father wasn’t lying when he said he ate human esophagus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger boiis!! Next chapters gonna immediately start on where we left off, and we get to le a r n.


	10. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were begining on a memeory bois!!!

“Father, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”  
That was the only thing Genji could muster as he stared at Shojiro, who held the corpse that supplied the sashimi meat he had ate only minutes ago, thinking it was the best thing in the world. Too many things were going through his mind for him to comprehend as he simply stared at his father, a mix of fear and disgust on his face.  
Shojiro sat, the body still in his arms. He knew what had to be done, so he began speaking.  
“Normally, when one eats any meat that comes from a humans body, alongside a horrid taste, great sickness sets in, which can render nearly anyone bedbound and immobile for weeks. I do not know what it is in our blood or flesh that causes us to become sick if we eat it, but what I do know is that there are Oni out there who can eat human flesh without the side effects.”  
“Dude, I’m a hybrid, you kn-“  
“Let me finish, my Sparrow.” Genji scoffed before he continued. “When you were no more that two years of age, someone tried to break in, meeting their fate to my hands in the process. I grabbed my once two loyal bodyguards to help me clean up the mess, but I found you… eating them. When I managed to get you away from them, you let out the same cry you normally would if I took away your favorite meal or toy. You weren’t sick anytime after that incident, so it simply led me to believe you inherited a gift few had, not even your mother.”  
Genji sighed. “You’ve been telling me my whole life that that ‘incident’ was simply a bad dream. Why not simply tell me upfront ‘My sweet little Sparrow, you’re a cannabalistic freak!’”  
“My Sparrow, you’ve gone nearly your entire life eating what everyone else would eat on a day-to-day basis here. Just because you can withstand both the taste and effects of eating flesh does not mean you must start eating it as your only source of food. It simply means that, if times come where you become desperate for food, you’ll simply have better survival if you have a partner or two with you.”  
At this point, Genji had his Dragonblade in his hands, as if though he was examining the fine craftmanship of the blade, trying to hold back both the urge to kill someone right on the spot and the newfound cravings he had for human flesh.  
“I think you know me well enough to know I prefer traveling alone. The only time I’d travel with someone else is if I was forced to.”  
“My Sparrow, I know this is going to be hard for you to cope with. I can already see it in your eyes that you are craving flesh. If you wish to eat, I’ll allow you to in privacy. I will be on the balcony when you wish to talk to me.” With that, Shojiro placed the body he had been cradling in his arms their entire conversation on ground, before headed towards the balcony.  
Genji stared at what was laid infront of him. He wanted to just dig in so badly, but feared what would happen if he did. Was his father still watching him? Would Hanzo walk in on him? It took Genji less than a minute to finally succumb to his cravings, nearly gorging himself on the person that lay infront of him. The only parts that remained untouched where anything in the head, the excretory system, and anything too small to not even bother with. Despite what all he’d ate, he found only a very few things were ‘good’ to him.  
Small Intestines, Throat, Liver, and Lungs.

  
For the first time, Genji was brought out of meditation on his own accord, returning 8ng to reality at his own pace. His length of rope remained tied to the tree, despite the fact Sanzang was sitting next to him, waiting for him to come out of his trance-like state. What horizion was visible was barely glowing a deep red, signaling dawn was approaching.  
“What do you want, ‘Zang?”  
“Pet names now, I see?” He chuckled. “Anyways, regarding your fight with Hantā and Tony-,” he paused, carefully thinking of the best way to assemble what he was about to say.  
“Before you two left the clearing, I heard your conversation while I was out. Everything that controls my ability to hear is on the other side of my head- that did not overheat. Alongside that, my language detection and recognition systems are alongside that. I heard, and understood, your conversation with Tony, all the way up till you two began running.”  
“Yeah right you can understand Japanese. What’d’ya think I said, that I hate you or something?”  
“Quite the opposite actually. You yourself said that Tony killed your only lover. Seeing as 8 was the only one ‘dead’ and near you at the time….” A smug look quickly entered his face as he looked at Genji, who was covering his face, well, mask, with his hands, blushing furiously under his two layers of face protection.  
“Fuckin’ don’t even have a reason to love you, dude. You’ve dragged me around in ropes for the past month.”  
“I have a gift for unwillingly getting demons to fall for me. Mondatta believes some sort of Incubus has taken residence within this body.”  
Genji snorted before quickly uncovering his mask and looking up at him. “You dumb bastard! Everyone knows that Incubi seduce woman, not men! The only reason you two think that is because you’ve only been around women demon for extended periods, isnt it?” Genji burst out laughing, enjoying the moment.  
“Genji,” Sanzabg chuckled, “look at me.”  
He did so, slouched over and trying to catch his breath. The fit had stopped, the memory was sure was going to stick.  
Sanzang held up Genjis face with one hand, and began removing his mask with the other. By the time his face was revealed, he almost had a look of curiosity on his face, wondering what the reason was for his mask removal. His head continued to be held up as to look into Sanzangs one eye, the other half still showing an omnic head, before he began speaking.  
“To be fair, Genji, when I began looking for you, I thought it was going to be another boring mission. Find the demon causing trouble, potentially fight before exorcising it, be on my way. You’ve defied all my expectations, in my many years of doing this. It’s… interesting, to be around you. Observing the way you talk, fight, almost everything, brightens my day. For that, I thank you with a little surprise I have for you.”  
“And what could that be, Tangy?”  
Sanzang pulled Genjis head towards his own, and locked their lips into a kiss, an expression of shock quickly entering Genjis face. The hands on his face quickly became a hug, as the two settled into it, his expression settling to that of relaxation, enjoying Sanzangs plush lips on his own, a slight sweetness to them.  
Soon, the kiss was released and Sanzangs hands quickly returned to Genjis face, where he was once again looking into his eye. Sanzang wore an expression of releif, and looked at Genji for a few seconds before speaking.  
“If it is me that keeps you from being the cannibalistic beast you once where, so be it. From today, until the day we die, I am yours and you are mine, my pupil.” The two where hugging again, Genjis head on his shoulders, Genji trying to hold back tears.  
“Please, just… be with me, ‘Zang.”  
“I always will be, Genji.”  
“No, be with me as in do me.”  
Sanzang chuckled. “I only have the standard ominum parts installed as of now. I believe we should wait until we get to the docks and find a boat headed for Nepal. If we don’t stop at any other town, it’ll only be another two nights. Maybe then I’ll let you fuck me up.”  
Genji snorted. “I never thought I’d hear you cuss, Master, especially in that context. If you want to wait though, I’ll wait.”  
“Okay. You should be sleeping by now, the suns already out.”  
Genji yawned in protest. “Just a few more minutes with you, my love.”  
“When you wake up.” With that, Genji was removed from Sanzang, where he then lay on the back of the tree he was tied to and fell asleep. Sanzang finally repaired his face using one of Genjis swords, his face once again in one piece. For the last t8me, Sanzang went back into the town to both get essentials for the final stretch of their trip and to check up on Tony, who said he was preparing to go into surgery to get his cybernetics installed.   
Sanzang sat by a sleeping Genji, before giving him a small kiss on the forehead. He had no feelings for him beyond friends, but whatever it took to keep him from going back to the dark, dark creature he once was. Maybe if he kept up his façade up for long enough, the cannabalistic beast would truly be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the future, who knows!!


End file.
